The present invention relates to a display device and is applicable to, for example, a display device including a contact hole for connection of a pixel electrode with a source/drain electrode.
Recently, liquid crystal display devices for smartphones and tablet computers have achieved high definition. The liquid crystal display devices are minimized in pixel size while panels with pixel densities of 400 ppi or more are commercialized. A liquid crystal display device featuring a resolution of 600 ppi has also been developed.
The prior arts related to this invention are disclosed in JP-A No. 2013-003200 and its corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 2012/0314169.